Summertime Boredom Leads to Hacking Somehow
by Mokuton Kitsune
Summary: The KLK gang MAY be uber-powerful warriors... But even they are subject to the dog days of summer... Also Inumata commits a federal crime... Fun times.


A/N: - I find you lack of KLK fics... Disturbing...

This is a oneshot with no real goal. Inumata x Nonon if you squint. Also someone gets hacked. Warning: Identity theft is a serious crime and I do not condone. However, I do find it hilarious.

(JK! But seriously, it's a serious crime, do not attempt this at home kids.)

None of the anti-Life a Fiber warriors would argue that life slowed down after the defeat of Ragyo. However, if you asked, they would admit they would have never anticipated how mind numbingly boring peace was.

It was a hot day in Japan, a heavy, humid blanket of sheer uncomfortable sweatiness settling across any number of cities. And no matter how rich the Kiryuuins may have been, they weren't exempt from the mind-melting weather.

On the porch of a seaside mansion, on the (needless to say) coast of Japan, eight (nine counting Soroi) people were all desperately wishing for the sun to freeze.

Satsuki was wearing heavy shades, staring into the sky, willing the weather to be cooler. Ryuko was staring at her sister, wondering how long she'd keep up her staring match with the sky.

Mako being Mako, the cocunut haired brunette was taking a nap in the sand, on one of Satsuki's beach towels. Gamagoori was busy constructing a sand castle to fit his size to prove he could, definitely not because it afforded him a good view of Mako.

Sanageyama was actually wading in the gentle sea waves. Though it was rather close to him flailing, dancing around in the water, practicing his deadly kendo with a piece of driftwood. Nonon, former director of non-athletic clubs, was staring off into space, sipping at a glass of ice tea with more sugar than most people consumed on a daily basis, while Inumata, without mouth covering for the first time in recorded memory, was typing away at a computer. 'Typical' thought Nonon.

Nonon was rather fascinated at how the Dog could continue to hold a hot piece of plastic in his lap, and rather disgusted consider the heat and humidity. She was simply staring at the blue haired boy for a few minutes, wondering how he dyed his hair to appear so natural. 'There is no way that shade of blue is anything close to natural' the young musical prodigy thought.

Sighing out of heat and boredom, Nonon leaned back into the cheap plastic deck chair. Because even though she was rich, Satsuki was a cheap bitch. Sorry, business-minded. She perked up when she heard Inumata swear under his breath and begin to type faster. That perked her interest. Nonon was wondering what the heck could get the world's best hacker, as she would grudgingly admit, so riled up.

Nonon half slid, half stood to get off her chair. The plastic was sticking to her uncomfortably sticky skin, and for the fiftieth time that hour alone, she cursed the humidity. Making her way over behind computer boy, she saw an interesting site, in both senses. The blue haired idiot was arguing with someone on a forum website.

Hounijji-Hacker: You can't be serious! You're a giant hypocrite, making fun of that guy!

Haisha: That guy has like, serious problems. He's a domestic abuser and rapist and makes fun of suicide!

Hounijji-Hacker: A) The first two are baseless accusations. B) he doesn't make fun of it, he gives an honest opinion about the self-inflicted tragedy and tries to help! Who are you to say all these things about someone who's had a such a nasty life, has been in those bad situations and is just trying to help.

Haishi: you know my name, not my story...

Nonon almost laughed as Inumata just froze up at that last comment. His hands began to almost imperceptibly shake with utter rage. A mad look entered his eyes.

" I might not... But everyone will." His hands flew across the keyboard at an insane rate, the only comprehensible thing the steady flow of clack-clack-clack-clack-clack- clack-clack-clack-clack-clack-clack-clack like rapid gunfire. 'Considering the person at the computer' Nonon thought 'It might as well be'. Inumata was in charge of managing the new REVOCS cyber-security, and compromising competitors cyber-security, for a damn-good reason.

Inumata began to cackle madly as various windows opened and closed at an unstoppable pace, and oh god, did she just see him break into the federal birth files? Nonon was starting to think the heat had finally gotten to him, and he had gotten heat-stroke.

"Inumata." He froze in place as Satsuki, not glancing away from her staring contest with the solitary fluffy cloud on the horizon, addressed him.

"Yes Satsuki-sama?" Satsuki, still not breaking her gaze, took a sip of her iced tea.

"Make sure not to get traced. I will not have REVOCS be involved in another scandal." Inumata quickly nodded.

"Of course Satsuki-sama." Inumata resumed his federal crimes with a much more sane demeanor. Nonon watched in fascination, then horror as Inumata tracked his forum opponent's IP address, matched it to a person, and then hacked government files for everything about the man.

With only a few minutes of coding, a massive data dump literally forced itself onto the front page of every site with more than a million visitors daily. Nonon stared flabbergasted at the report, labelled "My Story", a compilation of the man's name, birthday, birth certificate print off, bank account numbers, passwords, criminal record, job record and everything near and dear to the man. At the bottom in bright, blue text it read

"Don't mess with the wrong people :)"

Inumata sat back, satisfied. Taking a long drink from his bottle of soda, he smiled.

"The wonders of technology." Nonon could only nod in agreement, as the person who she had always thought of as weak and nerdy, sat satisfied at how he had completely ruined someone's life over a simple debate. Maybe she had to reconsider him...

"Speaking of technology, something just occurred to me, my squirrel-eyebrow sister." Ryuko, for the first time in hours, had decided to speak.

"And what would that be, my scissoring-delinquent sister?" Satsuki asked. Ryuko frowned and blew a raspberry at her.

"Why in the heck are we sitting outside when we have Air Conditioning?" Every member of the little ring froze for a minute, before scrambling over each other to get inside, including Mako, who had mysteriously woken up just in time.

Nonon was still looking at Inumata, shocked at how proud he was and how that was kind of attractive. Maybe he had grown up after all...

Inumata folded his laptop, walked over to the door and made a sweeping gesture with his arm.

"Come on Nonon, women, children and midgets first." Nonon smiled, and walked through the door, viciously kicking him in the shin on her way past. She smiled as he hopped around clutching his leg.

"You're rather mature, Dog." Slamming the door shut, she marched off to find more sugary tea and Satsuki.

END FIC.


End file.
